I Missed You
by MaryVic
Summary: Bellatrix/Rodolphus smut - follow on from Lost Cause, though not essential to read Lost Cause first. Please review!


**Hello Readers, this is sort a follow on from Lost Cause, you dont have to read Lost Cause to get it, but it would be nice, it's pure smut, so if you don't like smut then this is definitely not for you. Please please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to JK Rowling**

Rodolphus took her face in his hands and looked into her dark eyes with his own. His stare held such intensity she thought she might pass out.

"I missed you, so much." He whispered before drawing her in and kissing her. The kiss was ferocious but passionate. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had never exactly been gentle lovers. They cared and loved each other deeply but they were not gentle when it came to sex.

As they fought for dominance in the kiss, Rodolphus lifted Bellatrix nightdress over her head and let it drop to the floor, Bellatrix also wasted no time peeling Rodolphus' robes from him, ripping open the shirt beneath and letting it fall to the floor discarded as Rodolphus shed his trousers. Bellatrix giggled as she noticed the bulge in Rodolphus' briefs, but stopped with a sharp intake of breath when Rodolphus moved his hands to grasp her breasts. He rubbed her right nipple with his thumb enjoying the way it pebbled beneath his touch and used his free hand to push her down onto the bed, holding her down by her shoulder. He moved both his hands down to her ribcage and shuffled down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and Bellatrix moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Merlin! Ahh, oh fuck! Rod!" she gasped enjoying his administrations. She breathed in deeply as he nipped and tugged on her nipple with his teeth, when he switched to the other nipple she let out a loud moan. As Rodolphus began to move further down but Bellatrix stopped him and pulled him back up to her face, kissing him deeply. Whilst Bellatrix was not usually a particularly generous person, she loved giving sexual pleasure to her husband, it always made her feel powerful and she always enjoyed the appreciation. She rolled them over so she was on top, she shuffled down slightly and slipped her hand inside his briefs, taking his hardened member in her hand and caressing. He hissed as she moved her hand up and down. She moved herself lower down his body until her face was level with his groin. She looked up at him through her long lashes and smiled devilishly. She grasped the sides of his briefs and yanked them down, his cock sprung free from it confines, she heard his breathing become uneven as he felt her breath on his cock. She licked him from base to head and swirled her tongue around the head before closing her pretty mouth around him, she bobbed her head up and down and Rodolphus grunted appreciatively. She sucked on his cock hard contracting her cheeks, she took him in further as he began to thrust his cock roughly into her mouth holding her head firmly in place. She could feel his cock hitting the back of her throat and felt heat pool between her legs.

"Oh Bella, I'm close, Bella I arghhh!" He practically shouted as he came hard and she swallowed his warm seed as he spilled into her throat. She had just released him when he pulled her up to his level and roughly threw her beneath him, she laughed in excitement as he moved downwards and began to rub her over her underwear. He could feel her wetness and slipped his hand beneath her underwear as he pulled it away from her and slid it down her legs. He slipped two fingers inside her wet, slick folds and relished the sound of her high pitched, almost uncharacteristic moans of pleasure. He continued to massage her pussy, he watched her face contort into an elated, blissful smile as his finger s danced over her clit, he felt himself harden even more, he loved the feel of her beneath him and loved to watch her reaction, knowing that he had created that reaction.

"You're so wet Bella, you like that? You want more?" he whispered to her grinning.

"Oh Rod, yes, yes, more! MORE!" she moaned loudly. To her dismay and confusion he withdrew his fingers. He then began to move further downwards, he flicked his tongue over the lips of her pussy. He then parted her lips with his fingers and admired her glistening cunt.

"Lick me Rod, I want to feel you're tongue in my cunt! I want to feel you tasting my clit." She demanded. He didn't need telling twice, he slipped his tongue inside her and slowly licked her pussy up and down, over and over again, he loved the sound of her constant moans of total ecstasy. He put his tongue on her clit and flicked the knot of flesh and heard his wife cry out in delight.

"Bella you taste incredible, you're cunt is so hot and good." He breathed as he began sucking on her clit and she began screaming lost in a storm of lust and complete elation. When he finished licking and sucking on her pussy she was quivering from his administrations. He moved up her body and parted her legs, he looked her in the eyes as he pushed into her hot wetness. He began to thrust into her. He loved the feeling of her tight wet cunt around his hard thick cock. He grunted as he fucked her.

"Oh Bella, you're so tight and so hot. Tell me you love it, tell me you love having my cock inside you!" he demanded.

"Oh Rod! YES! YES! I love the feeling of your cock inside my cunt! Oh Rod give it to me harder Rod! Please Rod fuck me harder! Please HARDER!" she begged, Rodolphus loved it when she begged him, he felt completely in control, not something Bellatrix allowed often.

Rodolphus pounded into her harder and harder, she screamed and he grunted as he spilled into her and she came with him.

Still breathing heavily, she stared into his eyes, she held onto his forearms as he held her face stroking her hair back, smiling.

"I really missed you too." She whispered to him. He smiled, pulling out of her as he rolled off of her, she shivered slightly at the feeling. He kissed her, lying next to her, held her against his chest as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, contented at last.


End file.
